


Cataglottism

by se7ensecrets



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Ficlet, French Kissing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: As the smooth, smokiness of the whiskey coated her throat and lingered on her tongue, Janeway pondered if Seven could distinguish the precise notes contained within it, corner off all the attributes and pin the exact substance, age, and origin.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cataglottism

As the smooth, smokiness of the whiskey coated her throat and lingered on her tongue, Janeway pondered if Seven could distinguish the precise notes contained within it, corner off all the attributes and pin the exact substance, age, and origin.

Her curiosity piquing along with the haze of alcohol, she asked, “Do you know what this is?” and lightly swayed the glass she still held between nimble fingertips; openly watched with hooded eyes as Seven’s latched onto the object to make her estimation.

She quirked her steel covered brow. “A dark liquor, possibly made with the contents of some sort of grain.”

“It’s whiskey. Irish whiskey, specifically.”

When Seven reached for the glass Janeway retracted her arm, a splash of coquettish-ness apparent.

“I wouldn’t suggest you try it.” She brought it to her mouth again and took a healthy gulp, finished what was left.

A whisper of a smile arose on Seven’s face, one Janeway knew to be mischievous, if not a little presumptuous.

“I believe there are better ways to… ‘try it.’“

“What did you have in mind?”

She hadn't needed to ask, could garner enough information from the way Seven had begun to stare at her lips to know what she was thinking.

Her breathing turned shallow as Seven firmly planted her hands on either arm of the chair Janeway was reclined in, her body bending and reaching for her, coalescing.

Janeway wouldn’t have considered herself to be a fan of inebriated acts of intimacy, but there was something to be said for being awash in a sensual euphoria while a beautiful, tall, intellectually brilliant woman lavished her lips. And when the tip of Seven’s tongue gently, almost shyly, licked it’s way across those lips it was inconceivable not to let it in; to let it connect with her own as she tasted her mouth.

When Seven relented and parted, leaving her mouth barren, Janeway bit her bottom lip as to not audibly express her feeble discontent at the moment having ended.

She stamped down on her body’s more base impulses and issued a husky: “Well?”

“I cannot judge the drink on it’s own, but I think I prefer it this way.”

Janeway inhaled deeply, lungs grateful. “And if you continue to kiss me like that, I may soon develop a drinking habit.”

There was that imperceptibly slight, yet damning smile again.

”I don’t believe it was the whiskey that allowed a kiss such as that.”

“That’s a good thing, because I’m not ready to give the ship over to Chakotay.”


End file.
